Kerz-Tak
"I am Kerz-Tak, Dark Lord of the Sith. I am an old freind and ally of your parents. Just like I served them, I serve you and am your ally, my mistress. :-Kerz-Tak introduces himself to Darth Deborrah Kerz-Tak '''was infamous, ancient, powerful and legendary Force-sensitive male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith of the Sith Empire during the time of the Great Galactic War. He was the first member in the Kerz-Tak family lineage. Kidnapped by Darth Kros at a young age, he was trained in the ways of the Dark side of the force, where he would master numerous Sith and dark abilities. Due to his Force-sensitivity he showed incredible control and manipulation of the dark side which became an advantage, leading him to become a dark side magician. He became one of the most feared Sith Lords of the Old Republic era. Kerz was born in the time of the resurrected Sith Empire, which was after the first Sith Empire, only to be known as the '''Old Sith Empire which collapsed in 5,000 BBY. Rising to the ranks of Dark Lord, Kerz spread his influence and fear in to the hearts of the Jedi and the Republic. He was an ally to the Sith family of Taris, which would become ruled by the daughter Deborrah, who claimed the title of Lord in her twenties. A close friend, ally, and guard, Kerz-tak proved to be one of her strongest allies of all. Kerz-Tak was not only an advanced master at Force abilities, he also mastered numerous lightsaber combat techniques. Such were the Juyo form, Jar'Kai, Shien-style reverse grip variant of Form V,Niman, Makashi, Ataru, Shii Cho, and the Djem So. His mastery proved him a deadly opponent in combat as also he was an advanced master in martial arts(Unarmed combat). Kerz-Tak proved to be the most powerful Sith Lord in his entire family lineage, although his power in the dark side was completely surpassed by his descendents Kol Kerz-Tak (I), Katrina Kerz-Tak, and Clay Kerz-Tak. Yet due to his immense power, Kol ended up inheriting the full power of it, including the light side, thus becoming even stronger than Kerz himself. Kerz, thousands of years after his death, visited Kol one time in a dream speaking to him about his power, explaining to him the reason as to why he was the most powerful member in the family. Biography :"Strong you are Kerz. You will become a powerful and legendary Dark Lord of the Sith" :-Darth Kros to a young Kerz-Tak Early Life Kerz-Tak was born in 3,809 on the planet of Iridonia, to two young Zabraks. Although history indicates that Kerz's parents were the first, but they never wielded the name. Living on the planet for five years, Kerz would be kidnapped by a Sith Lord, by the name of Kros, who killed his parents after putting him to sleep. Soon afterward, Kros sensed his Force-sensitivity and felt that he would be his strongest Sith apprentice of all, from his three previous, whom he killed after they betrayed him. He took him to Korriban and trained Kerz in the darkest arts, thus making him stronger in the Force, and leading to the manipulation of various Force abilities. Kerz first received training in the Jar'Kai, to which he would amazingly and surprisingly overpower his own master at the age of ten. This increase in power shocked Kros hisself, but paid no mind to it, in to which unknown to his own self, Kerz was planning a death date for his master. Time as Sith Acolyte to Sith Lord A few years later, Kerz reached the title of Sith Acolyte. Kerz was just 13 at the time, and thus the youngest in history, as in the family. Similar and different to this, his descendent Kol Kerz-Tak, would be the youngest Jedi Knight in history and also in the family. Once Kerz was an acolyte he was sent on numerous missions to attack Republic warships, to which he did without fail, yet his power grew more and more. This started to eventually worry Kros, leading to the point on Kerz being questioned by his own master. Kerz denied the fact that he planned to kill his own master, which he believed. Through this lie, Kerz gained the deepest trust in his master as also woul;d start to drain his master's life force ever so slowly, which lead to Kerz's increased lifespan of almost five centuries. Kerz continuously planned his master's death, which would come in 3,789. The time came once Kerz recieved the mantle of Sith Lord. Kros planned to rule the galaxy with his best apprentice which would never occur. Betraying the Master :"I am the master now, and you are dead.....Kros" :-Kerz claims himself master, seconds before killing his master Darth Kros A week after Ker z received the mantle of Sith Lord, he would confront his master for the last time. While preparing to leave Korriban, Kerz attacked Darth Kros, now his former master, to which he would quickly and instantly kill after a short duel. Kerz bested his master in both Force abilities and lightsaber combat. Shortly before killing him, Kerz used Force Mirror to impersonate and turn into Kros, shocking him, then to only strike and injure his right leg. He would then torture him endlessly with Force Lightning, which stung Kros with unbearable pain. After this, Kerz stopped the attack, and turned around, thus shutted of his own blade. Thinking the attack was over, Kros grabbed his blade and prepared to kill Kerz, only to meet with an unstoppable ability, created by Kerz himself, known as Mirror strike. Kerz killed his master by stabbing him in the chest. Once Kros laid on the floor dead, Kerz lifted the body with the Force and crushed it with pillars from the Valley of the Dark Lords. After this, a Sith-Human hybrid Dark Lord of the Sith by the name of Marka Ragnos appeared to him and told him that he had earned the right to bear the mark of Dark Lord of the Sith. Receiving the mark, Kerz had finally become what he had longed for. Kerz had been wanting to be a Dark Lord for fifteen years. Kerz was now ranked the youngest Dark Lord of the Sith ever. Alliance with the Deborrah family :"I am Kerz-Tak, Dark Lord of the Sith and I pledge my allegiance to you, my Lords" :-Kerz to Deborrah Some time after killing his master, in that same year of 3,789, Kerz set out on search for the Sith Family, notably known as the Deborrah family later on in history. Landing on Taris, his presence was quickly sensed by the family. Kerz including felt their strength in the dark side of the Force. After landing the Sith family welcomed Kerz to their family as if he was an old family ally and friend. Unknown to him, the rich powerful dominating Sith family of Taris had heard of him and his power, and had hoped that he would join them, thus form an alliance between them, including their daughter, the sole heiress to their fortune. Kerz agreed with the family, and made an alliance with them, which became known as the Deborrah/Kerz-Tak Alliance. An alliance temporarily broken However, the first beginning stages of the alliance was short lived due to the deaths of Debs parents, who were killed by a Jedi ambush. The alliance had previously lasted 10 years. Kerz was unable to arrive in time, however, he was able to get revenge on the Jedi by slaying them in a 15-1 duel. Kerz fought the fifteen Jedi, to which he called cowards on outnumbering the defenseless Sith who hadn't attacked them. A day after, Kerz found a recording showing Debs parents defending themselves with only Force powers, which proved ineffective after being stripped of their blades, then stabbed in the chest by two Jedi Knights. The alliance ws tempoarily broken, until Debs turned 14 years old, hen she met Kerz and told him that they would continue her parents legacy by continuing the alliance he had formed with them. During the time that the alliance was broken, Kerz stood as guard for Deborrah who was ten when her parents died. She had no idea who Kerz was at first, but felt great having him as a body guard. Once she was 14, she Kerz officially introduced themselves to one another, therefore starting a permanent alliance and friendship, where both families remained true to one another for thousands of years. Reformation of the Deborrah/Kerz-Tak Alliance(3,754) "The alliance is one more Kerz" "Yes it is my Queen, and together we shall restore it, and live your parents legacy, for many, many years. For you know, if I die, my descendents will also serve you." -Kerz and Deborrah talk on the reformation of their alliance At some point in the year of 3,754, Deborrah discovered in a room of archives containing the records on certain moments during her parents life. Inside she discovered that her parents had recently formed an alliance with her friend and bodyguard Kerz-Tak. Discovering that it ended, due to her parents assassination by a group of Jedi Knights, who had ambushed them, she also read that Kerz had attempted to save them, but was held back by another Jedi group. Although she didn't blame Kerz, for it was a surprise attack that failed after her parents were killed. After reading, Deborrah knew she had to fulfill and continue her parents legacy. Soon after the formation, Kerz would take part in the Invasion of Alderran. Attack and Invasion of Alderran Dueling the Jedi Upon his arrival on Alderaan. after being attacked, Kerz would be confronted by Satele Shan who would duel him in lightsaber combat. Despite his advanced abilitiess in the Force, lightsaber combat, and in martial arts, he wasn ot able to defeat Satele who would quickly overpower him. As she prepared to strike him down, Kerz threw a barrage of Force Lightning at Satele sending her flying. Even though he was defeated, Kerz did not stop on attacking the innocent people of Alderaan killing everyone in his path, including Republic troopers. Defeat Sacking of Coruscant Attack on the Jedi Temple Duel in the Temple Imperial Assualt of Coruscant The fallen Temple First love Arise to Power again Death and Future Upon reaching his peak in the year of 3,252 ABY, Kerz would one of the most feared Sith Lords of the era, as he served Darth Deborrah, keeping her Empire strong supporting it with his Sith Warriors, and never failed in what his job was. However, while on Taris, Kerz was attacked by one of his own Sith apprentices, who would fatally injure him. Angered by this, using his little strength, Kerz teleported to Deborrah's throne room, shocking her. Grabbing him in her arms, Deborrah told Kerz to stay strong for he would be alright The War rages View on the Jedi Personality and traits Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Force abilities Kerz-Tak was extremely powerful in the dark side of the force. Knowing almost every ability in the force made him adangerous adversary, as his most lethal was Force Lightning. Other abilities